


Boundless

by sciencefictioness



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Other, Soft filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Eddie slinks onto the main floor, trying not to draw attention to himself, but when he takes in his surroundings they feel the bursting pulse of his surprise.This is not the kind of club of Eddie expected it to be; he stands frozen in place, eyes darting from one corner of the room to the next, mind running wild.  People do seem to be dressed differently than they are at most clubs, and the place is laid out strangely, but the symbiote can’t tell exactly what has Eddie so overwhelmed.  His pulse races, and he licks over his bottom lip, as if unsure of what to do next. The symbiote takes a moment to press into Eddie’s thoughts, into his memories, to try and piece together exactly what is wrong.  Learning things from Eddie’s mind is often complicated, and this is no different, but there is enough information that they at least know where to start.A ‘bondage’ club.What’s bondage, Eddie?





	1. Tied

It’s well past midnight.  

 

There’s a full moon, and the sky is clear and bright overhead, the universe yawning out endlessly above them.  Klyntar is still up there, so far away that the idea is staggering. They used to think about it sometimes, the place they’d been spawned, though not with any particular affection.  It doesn’t cross their mind anymore. They haven’t been here very long, but that doesn’t matter; Earth is home, now. 

 

_ Eddie  _ is home, now.  A better one than they’d ever hoped to find, and living in Eddie’s blood and skin and bones is so right they wonder how they survived without it.

 

This feeling of belonging.

 

This feeling of completion, like Eddie is all they’ve ever needed, and they just didn’t know.

 

There’s too much light in the city for many stars to shine through, but it’s beautiful all the same; cold enough that Eddie’s breath is fogging out in front of him, and they like watching it, like the way it appears and then vanishes into nothing.  It’s a perfect night, or it would be if they were spending it running across rooftops with Eddie instead of tailing a prominent attorney from one seedy location to the next. 

 

Right now they’re lingering in an alleyway behind a nightclub, waiting on the bouncer to go on break.  A ragged stray cat meows imploringly at them, and they can tell Eddie wants to pet it, but he pretends not to notice the animal is there.  A beer bottle rolls over uneven concrete nearby with a forlorn clinking noise, and the stench of rotting food and old booze is overpowering.  

 

Of all the places they could be this is one of the worst, and they won’t even get a meal out it.  The symbiote tries not to sulk, but Eddie can feel their unhappiness, and he thumbs over the black ring on his finger and pushes up against them in his mind.  Apologetic, and they know he feels guilty about how long they’ve gone without a real meal, but they make Eddie say the words anyway.

 

Like the way his voice sounds, no matter what he’s saying.

 

“I know, love.  I’m sorry. Just a few more hours, and then tomorrow night we’re crashing that cartel meeting across town, yeah?”

 

They can’t help the excitement that rushes through them at the thought.  It isn’t easy to find people who deserve the kind of justice they deliver with their teeth and claws, but Eddie has been following a brutal ring of dealers for a couple of weeks, and they will present a veritable feast for the symbiote.  Almost every one of them would be better without their heads attached, but it’s not time yet.

 

Tonight they’re hunting stories instead, and the symbiote grudgingly accepts Eddie’s apology, pouring itself briefly over his cheek and jaw in a nuzzling sort of kiss.

 

_ S’okay, Eddie.  Understand. _

 

They have to do boring things much of the time, and the symbiote has come to accept it.  Eddie’s work makes it possible for them to live in relative comfort— pays for their apartment, and puts food on their table, and keeps the utilities on.  Not everything can be the euphoric feeling of the city spread out underneath them, all glimmering lights and crystalline skies and Eddie’s every exhale twisting through the air like smoke.  

 

Or the taste of a predator’s blood in their mouth, the wash of chemicals delicious as they sever their necks and swallow them down. 

 

Not everything can be the two of them coiled together in their bed, the symbiote spilling ink dark over Eddie’s skin, filling up every inch of him as he breathlessly gasps. 

 

_ More, darling, please, please… _

 

Not everything can be just for them; they want to help Eddie, to make his life easier.  So here they are, a few feet away from an overflowing dumpster, something wet and unidentifiable sticking to the bottom of Eddie’s shoe as they watch the bouncer finally, finally drift back inside.  Eddie waits a few moments, until he’s sure they’re not going to run directly into the bouncer on their way in, before he creeps forward to pick the lock. It only takes a few seconds, and then Eddie slips past the door, weaving his way through deserted back hallways and heading out into the bar.

 

He slinks onto the main floor, trying not to draw attention to himself, but when he takes in his surroundings they feel the bursting pulse of his surprise.  

 

This is not the kind of club of Eddie expected it to be; he stands frozen in place, eyes darting from one corner of the room to the next, mind running wild.  People do seem to be dressed differently than they are at most clubs, and the place is laid out strangely, but the symbiote can’t tell exactly what has Eddie so overwhelmed.  His pulse races, and he licks over his bottom lip, as if unsure of what to do next. The symbiote takes a moment to press into Eddie’s thoughts, into his memories, to try and piece together exactly what is wrong.  Learning things from Eddie’s mind is often complicated, and this is no different, but there is enough information that they at least know where to start.

 

A ‘bondage’ club.

 

_ What’s bondage, Eddie? _

 

Eddie stumbles over his feet, making a mild spectacle of himself as he heads to the bar and hastily orders a drink, but he recovers fairly well.  He doesn’t respond directly, but the question has done what they need it to do; there are images and flashes of memories and feelings rushing through Eddie’s thoughts, and it’s more of an answer than anything Eddie would say with words.  They linger over everything in Eddie’s mind for long moments, snippets of books and videos and websites, looking around with new eyes afterwards.

 

There is a woman bent over a bench in one corner, arms bound to wooden posts as she’s spanked by another woman with a wide leather paddle.  A pair of men kneel in front of a different woman wearing the highest heels they’ve ever seen, and she presses the sharp stiletto between the shoulder blades of one of the men, and forces him closer to the floor.  Someone is splayed out facedown on a table, their partner holding a candle in the air above them, hot wax dripping in rivulets over their skin. 

 

Eddie’s gaze roves over them all, interested in a passively curious sort of way now that his initial surprise has faded back.  There’s no real appeal in any of this for Eddie, especially not when it’s a bunch of strangers; he wants to see if his target is here, and if they’re not, then he wants to leave.  There’s no reason to linger, and Eddie’s scanning the room as discreetly as possible when his eyes catch on a figure on one side of the floor. Catch, and hold, and Eddie’s breathing faster, suddenly, one hand clenched into a fist, thoughts gone warm and tangled. 

 

The way they do in bed, or in the shower.  In the morning when the symbiote is curling suggestively around him.  After they feed— flush with energy and power, when all Eddie wants is to be folded into knots.

 

Taken, taken, taken.  Until Eddie is made of liquid, begging and shaking, fingers sunk into the black mass of them as they pull him apart.

 

Eddie stares.  He can’t look away, transfixed like they’ve never seen before, and the symbiote follows his gaze.  It’s a man he’s looking at, lean and muscled, naked but for the black ropes coiling serpentine around his body.  His hands are bound behind his back, and there are lines of rope circling his chest, keeping his biceps snug against his sides, looping up over his shoulders; a harness of some sort.   His head hangs forward, chin tucked into his chest, a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. 

 

It’s impossible to tell exactly what Eddie is thinking right now, body a rush of arousal, everything twisting and heated.  They look at the man, at his smooth skin and his messy hair and his long fingers. All of him perfectly, unmistakably human; vulnerable, breakable. 

 

Beautiful. 

 

Everything the symbiote is not, and they can’t help the sadness that rises in them.  Jealousy surges higher, a mournful, ugly feeling, and they’re shoving into Eddie’s thoughts before they can catch themselves.

 

_ Like him, Eddie?   _

 

It comes through soft, and bitter, and hurt.  Eddie physically recoils, like he’s been slapped in the face, brows furrowed and thoughts awash with confusion.

 

“No!” Eddie replies, loud enough that several people glance over at him with wary expressions on their faces, and Eddie waves, smiling awkwardly before turning on his stool to face the other direction.   _ “No,”  _ he hisses, quietly this time, deliberately spinning the ring on his finger, “it’s not like that, baby.”

 

They push against Eddie in his mind again; not as rough as before, but still insistent.

 

Still sullen.

 

_ Like what, then, Eddie? _

 

Eddie flusters, taking the glass the bartender offers him and ducking down to drink through the straw.  Hiding, except there is no hiding, not when they share every thought and memory and sensation. There are no words this time, either, but the pictures in Eddie’s head are clear and vivid.  They can see them, but they can also  _ feel  _ them; the trembling, coiling want there.

 

The sharp, unmistakable lust.

 

In his mind, Eddie is on his knees in their living room.  Just like the man across the bar, except instead of ropes keeping him bound it’s messy black tendrils; it’s  _ them,  _ pinning his arms behind his back, pulling his thighs wide, covering his eyes.  Oozing around his neck like a collar. 

 

Holding him still, and doing as they like.

 

All that jealousy vanishes like Eddie’s breath in the cold night air, and they coil around him unseen.

 

_ Oh, Eddie.  Can do that for you.  Like to make you feel good. _

 

Eddie is embarrassed.  It’s been a while since something sexual has elicited this kind of reaction, gotten him distracted and clumsy and overwhelmed.  Eddie is theirs, and has been for a long time; neither one of them is shy about the things they get up to in the privacy of their bedroom.

 

Now Eddie flushes bright, eyes flitting over the room like he’s trying to find his mark, but they know better.

 

He’s miles away, kneeling on worn hardwood floors, familiar black tendrils holding him fast.

 

“Can we talk about this later?”  Eddie asks, and they can tell he doesn’t really mean it.  That he’s hoping they’ll forget and never bring it up again, but that’s impossible.

 

As if they could forget something Eddie wants so badly— something only they can give him.

 

_ Won’t forget, Eddie.  Talk later. Promise. _

 

Eddie sighs, but it’s more fond than exasperated, especially considering he’s toying with them, with the black band they form around his finger.

 

“I promise, love.”

 

Eddie always keeps his promises.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hold

   

Now that they’ve left the chaos and carnage of the cartel meeting behind, the symbiote meticulously cleaning Eddie’s skin of gore and sweat, they find it difficult to settle.

 

Feeding always soothes one hunger while stoking another.  

 

It’s been a few months since they’ve gorged themselves this way, and it feels good to be so full.  Glutted, as they so rarely are, and they can’t help how they drip languidly over Eddie’s skin, contentedness oozing through his thoughts.  Eddie stands on the edge of a rooftop not far from their apartment, staring at the lights of the city twinkling all around them. They could have been home by now, but Eddie knows they like the way things look from so high up.  Tranquil in spite of the chaos, and sometimes they spend hours up here just staring; coiled together, shielding Eddie from the cold, watching clouds creep over the stars.

 

All they can do right now is shove themselves inelegantly against Eddie, purring softly in his mind, desire rolling up higher with every beat of Eddie’s heart.

 

_ Wanna go home.  Need you, Eddie. _

 

Eddie huffs a quiet laugh, running his fingers over them where they’re pooling across his throat.

 

“Do you now?”

 

It’s wry and amused, but Eddie isn’t fooling them.  He’s just as keyed up as they are, adrenaline yet to fade entirely from their system, and his thoughts are going dark, delicious places.

 

They drip over his skin, nuzzling under his jaw, curling around his thighs and hips and chest.  It’s hard to resist the urge to take Eddie here and now, but home is close by, and they can wait.

 

The things they want require walls, and warmth, and willingness.

 

_ Want you.  Wanna do those things to you, like we saw last night.  Make you feel good. _

 

A thrill runs through Eddie at the words; part excitement, part nerves, and they coil suggestively around his wrists and throat.  Tighter than normal, a silent proposal, and Eddie’s heart stutters in his chest.

 

“You don’t have to do things just because you think I want them.  You know that, right?”

 

They haven’t talked about it like Eddie promised.  The two of them haven’t really had the chance, but now they ease into his consciousness, and let Eddie feel them.  Their desire. Their hunger for Eddie, something more powerful than their hunger for food.

 

The way they are always, always eager to please him.

 

How it feels to know they’re everything he needs, everything he wants.

 

The only thing that matters.

 

_ Don’t  _ think  _ you want them.   _ Know  _ you want them.  Want to do it. Let me, Eddie.  Please? _

 

Eddie has a hard time telling them no, even when he really should, but this isn’t one of those times.

 

Right now Eddie wants to say yes.  There’s a long moment where he’s holding his breath, and then he lets it out slow, all that anxiety melting away to leave nothing but desire in its wake.

 

“You know I’d let you do anything you want, darling.”

 

They preen, and nudge against his cheek, and purr.  

 

_ Home, Eddie. _

 

They go.

 

-

 

Eddie doesn’t own clothes, anymore.  

 

Eddie just wears them, instead, and when he closes the door to their apartment and flicks on the light, they melt away into thick black ribbons.  He would normally climb into the shower now, rinse the lingering grime off, but there is a tenuous impatience running through him, like he can’t be bothered with such things right now.  He takes a few steps into the living room, and pauses, waiting expectantly. 

 

Thrumming with anticipation, and they ring his wrists like bracelets, and gently pull his hands behind his back.  Pull, and pull, until his forearms are laid against each other and his shoulders arch back under the strain. They like the way his muscles feel when they flex like this, like pouring over them to push at the tension in his biceps.  Eddie lets out a rough breath, tugging a little against their hold; there’s no give, and he swallows heavily, and clenches his fists.

 

_ Wanna kneel, Eddie? _

 

They ask because they don’t want to give him an order, but they already know the answer.  Heat arcs through him, electric and strong, and Eddie shudders and eases himself to the floor.  There are soft, thick layers of black over his knees when they hit the floor, making the harsh wood more forgiving.  It’s not something they do deliberately.

 

It’s instinct, now; taking care of Eddie, keeping him safe and comfortable.

 

They wrap themselves around his chest and arms, pinning them down.  It’s not really  _ necessary.   _ It’s not as if he’s going to try and escape, or really fight their hold;  he doesn’t want to, and even if he did, they aren’t some feeble coil of rope to be shaken off.  Still they tighten their grip on him until that he can feel every breath he takes, feel the press of them digging into his skin.  

 

It’s more difficult than they expect it to be not to simply yield, to sink into Eddie and fuse with him like always, but the way he’s responding makes it easier.  He flushes, cock already hard and curving towards his belly, lips parted as he pants. They slink around his thighs and urge his knees wider, just like they’d seen in his thoughts, and Eddie makes a helpless little noise.

 

_ Like that, Eddie? _

 

He does.  They know he does, but they like to listen to him talk when they’re together this way, like how his words go breathy and ragged and low.

 

“Yeah, love, yeah, just-”

 

They force his thighs further apart and he cuts off with a whine, something quiet and muffled in the back of his throat.  Inky tendrils spill over his chest, rubbing insistently at his nipples, making Eddie arch into the sensation. His eyes close, and they cover them in a swath of black, a messy blindfold that drips down his face.  Eddie’s head falls forward, and they take a moment to push into his mind; it’s warm, and shaky, pulsing with endorphins.

 

He feels exposed, held open and pinned in place, and there’s a reason Eddie’s never done this with anyone.

 

He’s never felt safe enough.  He does, now. Trusts them, now; knows they won’t hurt him, or let anyone else hurt him.

 

Knows how much they love him.  That there’s nothing he could do that would empty the vast well of adoration that lives inside them, just for Eddie.  They slide around his throat, a gentle but unmistakable pressure, and the emotion they get from Eddie is one they’ve experienced before.

 

The same feeling Eddie had when they put a ring on his finger, and never took it off again.  

 

Like they were staking a claim, and it meant the world.

 

_ Mine. _

 

They let the word roll through Eddie, laying themselves over his stomach, over his hips; close to his cock, but not quite touching it, and Eddie nods fast and hard.  Eddie’s beautiful like this— is always beautiful, in every way, and they don’t need eyes to see it, or ears to hear. It’s written in every inch of him, in his blood; the air in his lungs, his skin and his bones.  

 

_ Tell me, Eddie.  Like when you say it. _

 

“Yours, love.  Only yours.”

 

Black tendrils wrap around Eddie’s cock, coil around the heft of his sac, stroking slowly, rubbing teasing circles over his crown.  Eddie shakes and tries to curl in on himself, but they keep him firmly in place, spine straight, shoulders back. They tighten on his wrists, and around his thighs, and Eddie whimpers, hips rocking into the warm, wet heat of them.  

 

Eddie’s world is nothing but darkness, and the feeling of them sliding against his skin, working him with a patience they are seldom able to muster.  Usually they are eager to get Eddie off, to drink in the rush of chemicals that comes with his orgasm, but there’s something addictive about having Eddie bound this way.  Unable to move, unable to see, held in place with ropes of their own making.

 

Vulnerable just for them.  

 

Like when Eddie jumps, and knows they will catch him.

 

He’s already shaking, thighs twitching as he instinctively tries to close them, making whimpery sounds when he meets the resistance of their coils.  They keep him still, his mouth falling open as he ruts into them, and they can’t resist the urge to slip between his lips. Eddie moans as they spill onto his tongue, over his teeth, and he licks at them, sucks on them, the noises he’s making vibrating against them.  His nipples are hard, so sensitive he’s jerking as they work them unceasingly, tugging them away from his body, then releasing them and laving over the swollen peaks again.

 

Every part of Eddie tastes divine; the salt of his sweat, the wet slick of his drool, the precome oozing from his cock drop by drop.  They drink it all in, purring in Eddie’s mind, feeling the heat as he flushes hotter.

 

As he loses himself in them bit by bit.

 

_ Pretty, Eddie.  Taste so good. Love you. _

 

Eddie mewls around the swell of them in his mouth, and they recede obligingly.  Know he wants to answer, to say it out loud.

 

“Love you, darling, love you.”

 

It comes out breathlessly, words gasped and laced with a whine.  Eddie pulls against them, body seeking friction, hips rocking and muscles shivering as tension and heat coil higher and higher.  Tries to free his hands, wants to wrap a palm around his cock and stroke, but they are firm and unyielding. Eddie’s mind is twisting shades of black and red, full of nothing but them.

 

Raw adulation.  Things that Eddie isn’t always saying, but is always feeling—  _ love you, precious, love you,  _ and then Eddie comes with a wounded sound, and they swallow it into themselves, working him through his climax and pressing against him in his thoughts.

 

_ Good, Eddie.  So good. All mine. _

 

They relax their hold on Eddie, and he goes limp and starts to fall backwards, boneless in the wake of his orgasm like always.  The symbiote is expecting it. They take form behind him, pulling Eddie into their arms, their bodies connected with tangled black threads everywhere they touch.  Eddie weighs almost nothing to them, and they pick him up effortlessly, and carry him to bed. They usually don’t sleep this way, present outside of Eddie’s body, but he clings, and noses into their chest when they lay down together, and the symbiote can’t make themselves dissipate.

 

Not when it feels like Eddie needs them there, holding him close.  Stroking clawed fingers through his hair, nuzzling their teeth into his temple.

 

_ Felt good, Eddie? _

 

Eddie huffs a laugh, and tucks his face tighter against them, grinning.

 

“You know it did.”

 

They let their smugness wash over Eddie, and he smiles wider, and lets his eyes fall closed.

 

_ Gonna do it again, yeah? _

 

Eddie hums, and laces their fingers together, bringing their hand up his mouth to press a kiss to their knuckles.

 

“Definitely gonna do it again, darling.”

 

Eddie sleeps like the dead, and they watch him all night long, Eddie’s arms wrapped around them like a vise.

 

They’re still there in the morning.  Eddie smiles at them, and it’s everything they need.

  
  
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice words! Nice words!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things <3


End file.
